Zeo Blitz
by KhaosOmega
Summary: Set five years after 'Wild Chaos', Summer reunites with Zeta Ranger Vexon. A couple middle names are revealed, and Keith gets quite a shock. Includes two speedbumps and a Gibbs. Read Wild Chaos first. 'CA Tournament' referenced inside.


Disclaimer: The following is a KhaosOmega fanfic. Pokemon belongs to Nintendo. Any other references belong to their respective owners, though i own the Amethyst Angel name and appearance. Please support the official release.

**Mystery Ace**

Summer was playing Pokemon Platinum on her Nintendo DS when she heard a few people yell out.

"Ben Michael Nielsen, how'd you knock out my Alakazam when i used Protect?!" Lunick yelled at Ben.

"Shadow Force, Doofenshmirtz." was Ben's reply, indicating he was using Giratina.

At the same time Keith yelled out "Darn it, Solana Michelle Jordan, Fake Out's supposed to make all Pokemon flinch."

"Inner Focus, dimwit." Apparantly Keith used Fake Out on a Pokemon with Inner Focus as its Ability, and it bit him in the neck (might be breaking the fourth wall here, but i would've said something else if it wasn't for the fact some readers might be under seventeen).

"THAT'S MY LINE, SOLANA!" yelled a voice coming from Solana's styler.

"I SWEAR i had the darn thing turned off. Wait, who's styler is this i'm connected to? Who the heck uses Styler Z29 XJT?"

"Z29 XJT? That's Vexon's styler! Haven't seen that one active for five years since the Purple Theta Incident." Summer said. Then the same male voice spoke up again.

"Xaianova, Ice Beam!" it said. Summer's DS screen was showing a Dragonite by the exact same nickname using just that move on Summer's Garchomp. That's when Solana turned off her styler, allowing Summer to open a communication line with Vexon's.

"Hey, Vexon!"

"_Summer?!_ Haven't heard from ya since the tournament five and a half years ago. What made ya decide to check up on me?"

"You had a communication line on with Solana's styler. And whoever told this 'Xaianova' to use Ice Beam just got my Garchomp."

"Wait. Is this Summer by any chance? I didn't know you have a Gen. IV Pokemon game. Haven't heard from ya since we won that tournament alongside ZK3, my brother Storm, your buddy Ben, and Thundrana."

"_Jet?!_"

"That's my name, don't wear it out."

"Who's ZK3?" Ben randomly asked.

"Oh, hey Ben. Remember me from the tournament?"

"Ace?"

"You mean Ace Skyfyre of the Crystal Sky Raiders?" Solana asked.

"Duh."

"SPEEDBUMP!"

"KATIE ROCHELLE KENDRICK, GET BACK HERE!"

"Something tells me Kate just got on Rhythmi's bad side."

"So Kate's got the same middle name as me." Vexon suddenly spoke up.

"Summer, why didn't you tell us that bit?" Ben asked.

"Only me and Kendra - that's Blue Eyes of the Pinchers - know it. I wasn't sure if she wanted the rest of ya to know that, so i didn't mention it to be sure."

"WOULD SOMEONE PLEASE TELL ME WHO ZK3 IS?!" Keith yelled.

"I got an idea. How about tomorrow i'll show you ZK3." Summer said.

"I'm in!" was Keith's reply.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

The next day the seven Rangers were at the Ranger Union's front courtyard waiting for the mysterious ZK3.

"You better not be up to some prank, Summer Azeat." Keith growled.

"Kiara, i didn't know your last name matched that of the Amethyst Angel." Ben told Summer, using her middle name as he usually did once he discovered it fifty-eight months ago. Then four figures appeared out of thin air. Three of them were females who all looked like they were in their late teens - something Summer thought was odd, as Vexon was seventeen during their Oblivia mission. The fourth was a guy, wearing an Indianapolis Colts cap. He looked like he was twenty at most.

"Hey, Vexon. You look like you haven't aged all that much since the Purple Theta Incident."

"Age freeze option acquired after the Neo Vexus went down the first time in Rockport. Dawn hasn't activated hers yet, the rest of us here have. She's seventeen, i'm twenty-four." Vexon said.

"WHERE'S ZK3?! I KNEW IT WAS SOME SORT OF PRANK!" Keith yelled out.

"Shut it Keith." Solana snapped at him, giving him a Gibbs whack to the back of his head.

"Actually, Keith, you're looking at ZK3."

"Really? Which of you is it?"

"The three girls, actually."

"ZK3's actually a GROUP? Man, what next?"

"SPEEDBUMP!"

"KATIE!"

'_Reminds me of the younger twin older than me._' Jet thought to himself.

"So, Vexon, you mentioned something about Kate having the same middle name as you on Summer's styler and she said that she and Blue Eyes are the only ones related to our past mission who know that, not sure if you wanted the rest of us to know so she kept quiet." Ben said to the blonde Zeta Ranger.

"Okay, well, Summer, ya didn't have to leave them in the dark about my real name."

"It took you long enough to tell me that."

"Well, that's 'cause i haven't heard from ya in five years."

Hours later, Summer and Vexon were walking on their own around an area of the Ranger Union looking at the night sky.

"So, Summer, how old's the little one?"

"Actually, Vexon, i don't have a kid."

"You miscarried? That's awful."


End file.
